


Wolfstar oneshots

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black as Padfoot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 15,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: Since I love wolfstar I decided that I will make a fanfic for it I will mainly do oneshots I will also do some headcanons, imagines and prefences also scenarios
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Hey this is where you can request things that you would like me to do, please do and I will be happy to write some.

What you can request 

FLUFF 

A little bit of smutt

Preferences 

Scenarios

Kidfics (for example when they meet as kids or something) 

I don't do lemons(just yet) 

Thnak you and I hope you comment bye 

,


	2. #1 Late Night Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is request from siri on amino
> 
> Summary: Sirius can’t sleep alone in rainy nights because he’s afraid of thunders and he goes to sleep with Remus

This is request from siri on amino

Summary: Sirius can’t sleep alone in rainy nights because he’s afraid of thunders and he goes to sleep with Remus

_______________________________________

Sirius pov

It has been quiet most of the night, all I could hear was the snoring from Prongs and wormys beds. 

The night sky was clear until 

*bang*

It started raining, I hate rainy nights it brings back to many memories from my childhood before I was disowned. 

The rain soon turned to thunder and lightning, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, I held a hand over my mouth to muffle my sobbing. 

Rustling was then heard and the curtains of my bed where drawn open, standing there was

"remy" 

One word that was all it took for remus to look worried and see the tears staining my cheeks, he then picked me up and brought me over to his bed. 

He dropped me gently on the bed and I crawled under the cover and face on my side,and felt remus slip in behind me and wrapped his arms around me tightly while I relaxed against his chest. 

Soon It felt as if the thunder and lightning had stopped all thanks to remus being there behind me. 

"i love you siri" 

"love you to remy" 

End 

Hoped you liked it sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes, this is my first time writing wolfstar. 

Word count : 240


	3. #2 4 Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "how about one where sirius just wants privacy to make out with Remus but his friends always just keep ruinning the moment,idk,😂" (request)

Thanks to @Zmistic-G for requesting this one

Summary: "how about one where sirius just wants privacy to make out with Remus but his friends always just keep ruinning the moment,idk,😂" 

_______________________________________

Time 1 location: Gryffindor Common room

Remus pov

"Mooney"

"Mooney"

"mooney"

"Hey mooney yoooowhoooo hello"

"MOONEY!!!"

"WHAT PADFOOT" I yelled, looking up from my book annoyed with the person calling my name over and over again.

I then saw him pout in the corner of my eye as I went back to my book.

"mooney I'm bored" he whined

"then do something" i sated

I then heard shuffling and felt lips on my neck, making me freeze, "mooney" it was sirius, he was getting annoyed I could tell. 

"mooney" he said kissing my jaw and moving up to my face. 

"hmm" I said still not looking up from my book, speaking of my book which was now practically ripped out of my hands.

I looked up, and lips crashed on to mine, making me moan with pleasure, before I knew it I had a lap full of padfoot.

We then started to updo our shirts before

"AHHHH MY EYES MY POOR EYES DON'T GO IN WORMY" yelled the voice of Prongs.

"JAMES YOU COCKBLOCK" Yelled sirius as I blushed crimson. 

Time 2 location: Library

Sirius pov

"i wonder where mooney is" i said quietly to myself as I looked for my boyfriend.

I've been looking for him for ages, looked everywhere the common room, the great hall, our dormitory

I can't thin- THE LIBRARY OF COURSE I'm such an idiot I thought as i raced to the library.

Time skip...

I walked through the doors looking for a sandy haired tall Gryffindor-

"there you are mooney" i yelled and ran over as I spotted the Gryffindor, he was leaning against the bookshelves reading a book.

Looks like he didn't hear me *Smirk* I have an idea, I then quietly tiptoed over to him, he still hadn't looked up.

Score I thought as i leaned up and kissed his soft cheek, before I knew it

*bang*

My body was pinned against the bookshelf by remus, I felt myself smirk before looking up into his eyes they where Amber his wolf was out for a brief second. 

"you OK there moons" I said my smirk widening as I saw realisation in his eyes.

He then quickly let go blushing madly.

"sorry pads I did tbat on reflex" he said, not looking at me. I then smirked proudly before beginning to walk of my hand was then grabbed and I was pulled back into a solid chest 

"hold your horses pads, you dont think you could get away with that" he said Amber returning. 

I then lost my smirk, as remus leaned in close, before our lips could touch. 

"AGAIN COME ON GUYS!!!!" yes you guessed it

"JAMES COME ON AGAIN YOU COCKBLOCK" me and remus both yelled. 

Time 3 remus's House during the holidays

Sirius pov

ahh the holidays finally, the time where its jsut me, remus and his parents know James and Peter to inturrupt us. 

Me and remus where just lounging round the living room me lying on top of his chest on my phone as he was onece again reading a muggle book called the 'Hobbit'. 

I then got bored of my phone and decided to annoy remus, I started to poke his book a few times it did nothing. 

I then moved to poking and prodding his cheek. 

*poke*

*poke*

*pok-slam! *

I felt myself be turned and pinned with an angry remus above me, 

"hehe" I said, hoping he won't be to angry with me, he then started to prod me this time making me laugh alot. 

He didn't stop for a few minutes, when he did we both realised how close our faces where. 

We started to lean close, our lips jsut touched before a loud girlish scream was heard from the fireplace someone jsut used the floo

"oh for fucks sake you guys again" this time lily was with James and Peter 

"oh come on James again you CockBlock" we groaned 

Time 4 location: Gryffindor dormitory

Remus pov

"come on sirius you have to clean as well" i said as I hit padfoot with a pillow, pretty much we were meant to be cleaning our dormitory since it was a mess. 

james and Peter both got detention by slughorn for blowing up a coldran in potions and so how sirius didn't get one either. 

I was the one doing most of the cleaning whole sirius just sat on his bed pouting like a child. 

I then sighed, and felt a pillow slam into the back of my head,i then grinned brightly before jumping onto my bed which was opposite his, grabbed my pillow and yelled 

"Oh its on Paddy my boy" 

And the na full out war started, we were both hitting each other with pillows, clothes and orther stuff 

Few hours later...

"that was fun" I said as me and padfoot, fell to the floor exhausted from the war we jsit had

"only if deafting Old mouldy shorts would be that easy" padfoot said as we laughed 

He then stood up and said "well we better start cleaning again" and put a hand out for me to grab onto, as i pulled myself up I guess I forgot about my werewolf strength and pulled sirius back down on top of me. 

Third person pov 

Grey eyes stared into light brown eyes with a tinge of Amber in them, they were lost in their oen world when the dorm doors open. 

James and Peter took one step in, turned back around with their hands up yelling 

"Again come on" 

"COCKBLOCK AGAIN JAMIE" was yelled back at him. 

End 

I hoped you like this one I'm not good a SMUT so I tried and I really liked writing this one I hoped that you liked it as well 

Word count : 980


	4. #3 Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is feeling down after getting a howler at breakfast

I literally just thought of this

_______________________________________

Remus pov

"mooney"

A voice said and arms wrapped around My waist and a head resting on my back,I could tell it was padfoot, I can't tell that he's had a rough day

Flash back to breakfast in the great hall...

The hall was busy once again, everyone was eating and talking to friends and housemates, padfoot and prongs were super tired,since they had a detention last night for calling Professor Mcgonagall 'Minnie'

As we where eating our post came, I got a letter from my mum and dad, as I was reading it I heard a loud gasp from next to me.

I turned my head and saw that padfoot had a look of terror on his face as he looked at what he got it was

"a howler" i mumbled, and saw him nodd his head, before sighing

"no doubt its from dear mother alright" he said and causiously opened the howler far away from him

Before any OK ne new it the loud yelling of Wulburga black filled the great hall making all conversations stop immediately.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, HOW DARE YOU GO AND GET ANOTHER DETENTION! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK, BEFRIENDING HALFBLOODS AND MUDBLOODS, ALSO ADDING THE FACT THAT YOU ARE IN GRYFFINDOR!! YOU ARE HEREBY DISOWNED I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY SON GOOD DAY TO YOU!!!!!! "

After the fiasco sthe Hall after a few minutes burst back into convisations, sirius on the other hand was frozen I swear that I could see tears at the corner of his eyes but he didn't cry.

Flash back...

I then turned around and hugged dhim tightly to me, I felt his shoulders shake.

"what am I to do remus I have been disowned by my own family" I heard him say just bearly over a wisper

"it's OK padfoot you can stay with me and Prongs family, Im sure they will each be happy to let you stay" i said hoping it will confoet him

"you sure" he said teary grey orbs staring into mine.

"of course i am" i said kissing his forehead and then his lips.

End

I hoped you liked this one I didn't knkw what I should put for wulburga to say so I typed random but yeah

Word count : 400


	5. #4 The Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: pretty much remus gets cold in the dorm and wears sirius's Jacket

Summary: pretty much remus gets cold in the dorm and wears sirius's Jacket  
_______________________________________

Third person pov

It was a normal winter weekend at Hogwarts, almost all the students apart from the first and second years were out and having fun in Hogsmeade, well almost everyone apart from one Gryffindor. 

You see for this student the full moon was only a few days ago so they cant really go to Hogsmeade. 

And this student is named... 

Remus pov

"Hey Remus" I looked up from my book hearing my name, standing in front on me was my lovely Boyfriend sirius black. 

"yeah sirius, what do ya need" i asked him, putting my book down on my lap as I did. 

Sirius was wearing black shinny jeans with a few ripps on the knees, black and white converse, his long black hair tided in a bun, he was also wearing a black jumper with a rainbow a cross the chest and arm parts of it. 

All I could think of was "hot", "why thank you remus", I felt myself blush madly 'I said ghat out loud' I thought as i heard sirius bark out a laugh. 

"Anyway what were you going to say" I asked him my blush calming down. 

A look of resignation crossed padfoots face "oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted me to get you anything since you are still recovering from the full moon" he asked red blush dancing across his tanned skin.

My eyes brightened for a second before answering "oh yeah I'm running low on my chocolate supplies, do you think you could buy me somemore" i asked him, I saw sirius grin for a minute before smiling brightly and kissing me on the forehead before leaving me alone in the dormitory. 

Time skip... 

It's about 3:30pm and I've noticed that the temperature has gone down, shivering slightly I look over to sirius's bed to see his favourite black leather Jacket.

'it looks so comfy' I thought as i grabbed my wand and said "Accio sirius's leather Jacket" then the jacket came flying into my hand, I then put the jacket on and I instantly felt warmer 

Before I new it I feel asleep with padfoots jacket on. 

Sirius pov 

Me prongs and wormtail all came back from Hogsmeade, as I opened the door the first thing I see is my adorable boyfriend asleep and wearing my favourite jacket. 

All I do is laugh quietly and quickly take a picture on my muddle phone before leaving the chocolate I got for mooney on his bedside table before walking back down to the common room to show prongsie and wormy the picture I got of remus. 

End 

Hoped you liked this one, I tried to make it as cute as possible. 

Word count : 470


	6. #5 The Date (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: remus and sirius are both super nervous for their first date together...

This is an AU oneshot

Summary: remus and sirius are both super nervous for their first date together... 

_______________________________________

Third person pov 

"Prongs I can't do this" said sirius black as he was pacing nervously round the room,'Prongs' also known as James potter smiled at his friends nervous pacing. 

"Padfoot listen to me" sirius stopped pacing and sat on James's bed, "you will be fine, it's just only a date 

" And besides you know Remus loves you for you, so just be your self" said James to his best friend 

"OK but what should I wear, what would remus like on me" sirius asked and once again he got up and started pacing again. 

James thought for a minute before, getting up and walking to sirius's closet.

"well lily texted me telling me that remus likes your back ripped skinny jeans since they make your arse look good" he said. 

Smirking at padfoots happy blushing face, James walked back over and sat back on sirius's bed and started to text lily,who was with Remus at the time. 

At the lupins house with Remus and lily... 

Third person pov(still)... 

"lily stop texting prongs and Flippin help me" yelled remus lupin as he ran around flinging clothes everywhere. 

But lily wasn't listening remus sighed in defeat and walked over to where lily sat and flopped back first next to her. 

As she texted James smiling brightly. 

Remus saw this, and grabbed her phone from her hands and jumped of his bed and looked at her phone. He looked at the most recent messages and blushed instantly. 

"lily!! Why would you text that, padfoot has probably seen it now" he complained falling to his knees lily was smiling, "yes of course i had to, now sirius knows what you like him wearing" she said smugly. 

Back with James and sirius... 

Soon padfoot was dressed In his jeans (the ones that make his arse look good) and was standing in front of a mirror playing with his hair. 

"hey! prongs" he yelled trying to put his hair into a perfect bin, "yeah pads!" came the voice of james. "has lily told you what mooney will be wearing" yelled sirius. 

"no she hasn't why" yelled James, "w-well I was hoping that he would wear one of his oversized cardigans since they make him look adorable and warm" sirius stuttered blush rising to his cheeks. 

"not sure pads, I check with her" said James coming in the room to grab his phone. 

Messages between Jily❤️

petal❤️

Hey lils, siri wants to knkw if mooney would wear one of his oversized cardigans? 

Yes he is, what about sirius? 

Yeah he's wearing those jeans, I'd say we've done a great job today! 

Yeah we totally have! 

End of messages between Jily❤️

Third person pov 

In the end remus and sirius had an amazing date together, and ended it with a kiss in the moonlight.

The end! 

I'm so sorry for not updating for like a week, I've had know ideas for this oneshot, I hoped you like it and don't forget to comment Ideas for me. 

Word count : 530


	7. #7 Kindergarten Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:   
> Muggle AU James and Lily died in a car crash and left Harry, except Sirius wasn't in prison and got custody of him. So come age 5-6 it's time for Harry to go to kindergarten and cue teacher!Remus :D

This is a request from Adam Aiden from animo

Summary:   
Muggle AU James and Lily died in a car crash and left Harry, except Sirius wasn't in prison and got custody of him. So come age 5-6 it's time for Harry to go to kindergarten and cue teacher!Remus :D   
_______________________________________

Sirius pov

'Today's the day! I can't believe it, but what if something goes wrong, he could get hurt'

My thoughts where inturrupted by something or one heavy jumping on my stomach.i heard giggling and a cheeky voice saying.

"paddy! Wake up, come one paddy move your butt it's almost time for kindergarten!!"

I then groaned and hid my face under my pillow. 'it's to god damn early for this' I thought, then I remembered. 

I shot out of my bed and literally fell to the cold wooden floor, I groaned, sat up rubbing my eyes, as I opened them I looked over to my clock and swore. 

"shit!" I cursed, I rushed to stand up it was 7.30, I have to get harry to kindergarten at 8.00.

"that's what I've been trying to tell you" sighed the little trouble maker that was Jumping on me. 

"OK harry, now go get dressed while I get ready and make breakfast for us" i said grabbing my clothes and towel

"OK paddy, don't spend to long on your hair" teased harry a she ran of to his room. 

I sighed happily in content, 'it's been 5 years since James and lily died on that horrible car crash, but I've got something to live for and that is..' 

"paddy!!!" I heard Harry yell "yeah" I called from the kitchen turning away from making breakfast and harry's lunch. 

"I can't find my other sock" he yelled, "have you Checked the washing machine" I yelled, I then heard crashing sounds and an "ow" somewhere and a pair of feet running. 

"found it", I laughed and went back to the food. 

Time skip... 

"come on were late paddy" 

"I'm coming harry hold on" i yelled, as I ran after him right now we have about 5 minutes before harry is late for class. 

Almost there...

End 

I hoped you liked this sorry for the long wait for an update. 

Word count: 380


	8. #8 Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will hopefully be cute and fluffy oneshots   
> Requested from pup on amino 
> 
> Summary: Sirius and remus have a picnic with flower crowns

This will hopefully be cute and fluffy oneshots   
Requested from pup on amino 

Summary: Sirius and remus have a picnic with flower crowns 

_______________________________________

Remus lupin pov 

"were are we going sirius it's lunch and we are meant to be in the great hall eating" i yelled to sirius aas he continued pulling me as if I hadn't spoken. 

Instead of answering he just ignored me and continued walking away from the great hall. 

We soon made it to a huge tree that was next to the black lake, as we got closer I could see that a Gryffindor blanket was spread out on the grass under the tree. 

"oh my" i was shocked, and more in love with sirius than I ever was before 

So this was why he has been sneaking of all week, I had noticed that he wasn't hanging out with me, James and Peter. 

I was thinking that he was going to break up with me but I was just being paranoid. 

Padfoot then stopped dragging me a pulled me down so I was sitting on the blanket. 

There was so much food, I felt tears in my eyes, happy tears I saw sirius looking worried at me crying 

I said nothing and leaned over on my hands and knees and kissed him full on the lips he gasped before kissing me back. 

"I love it Padfoot thank you so much" I whispered I then felt him put something on my head I reached up and felt it, it was... 

A flower crown padfoot" i said smirking when I saw him blush red in Embarrassment "this has been amazing thank you paddy" I said before kissing his cheek sofly 

We spent the rest of the night like this, me cuddled up and leaning against sirius's chest with his playing with my hair. 

It was an hour past curfew that we decided to go back up to our dormitory and sleeping together in my bed. 

Today really was Amazing and it was all thanks to padfoot, I thought as i kissed his forehead lightly before falling asleep. 

The end 

Hi another chapter is up and thank you so much for all the reads 

Word count : 380


	9. #9 Potions (Amortentia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Headcannon that I saw on Amino so I decided to write it 
> 
> Summary : the marauders brew Amortentia in potions and remus's has the distinct smell of Wet dog...

This is a Headcannon that I saw on Amino so I decided to write it 

Summary : the marauders brew Amortentia in potions and remus's has the distinct smell of Wet dog... 

______________________________________

Third person pov 

It was a normal potion lesson for the marauders, professor slugghorn is going on about something

While sirius and James fall asleep and leaning on each other on their desk, remus is trying to concentrate and get notes and Peter is laughing quietly at james and sirius. 

"OK class today we will be making a potion called 'Amortentia' now can anyone tell me what that is" asked professor slugghorn

Lily evans hand shot up before anyone else's could, "ahh yes miss Evans" said professor slugghorn. 

Sirius and james where still sleeping and were now snoring openly, but professor slugghorn hadn't noticed or he had but didn't care. 

"  
Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them.

Description. Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence" lily's voice echoed through out the class 

Professor slugghorn smiled at her answer, "very good miss Evans 10 points to Gryffindor for your Informated answer" he said 

"now them open your books to page 394 and start brewing" he said and everyone scurried around the room to get the ingredients. 

Remus pov 

I stood up along with everyone else, and moved to get my ingredients but I saw that prongs and padfoot where still asleep so I walked behind them and shook their shoulders violently. 

James awoke but sirius as usual was stubborn as hell and didn't wake up.i sighed and yelled in padfoots ear 

"WAKE UP YOU GIT" 

My voice echoed through out the room, it was silent and everyone turned to me and I felt myself blush bright red 

I heard someone laugh it was padfoot he was awake and laughed like crazy, I then realised something 

"you bloody prat, you were awake the entire time!!" I yelled at him, sirius then got up and ran around the room with me chasing him. 

Time skip... 

Third person pov 

After the whole remus chasing sirius ordeal calmed down, everyone managed to make Amortentia the ones who didn't where Peter and sirius since Peter didn't understand 

Sirius was to busy looking at remus wo make it so they both got detention. 

"now class everyone is done and made their Amortentia" everyone nodded

"now then who should demonstrate, how about you Mr lupin tell everyone what you smell" said professor slugghorn and he walked over to remus's couldran. 

Remus then became nervous and was blushing after he smelt his Amortentia. 

Remus pov

I smelt my potion, and I smelt wet dog and the distinct smell of chocolate with coffee it smelled just like. 

"sirius" 

"ahem what was that mister lupin" asked professor slugghorn 

"I-U-ummm it-I I. Smell wet dog and chocolate with a smidge of coffee" i muttered blushing and hoping that sirius doesn't hear. 

But if course he heard and I could tell that he was smirking the black Smirk that every black family member has. 

I turned around and saw that he was looking right at me. 

"oh good god" I moaned go myself and slumped in my chair putting my textbook over my head and face hiding from sirius's gaze. 

Sirius pov 

'wet dog, chocolate and coffee I usually smell of those things that means' 

"remus loves me" I said, loudly might I add and everyone even remus turned towards me. 

I then chuckled and stood up walked over to the front of the classroom and said 

"Remus moony John Lupin, will you go on a date with me this weekend to Hogsmeade" 

"yes! Yes. I will sirius" remus yelled. 

He then ran over to me and kissed me I kisses shim back,and class resumed as if this never happened. 

Me and remus had our date and started dating the next week. 

The end  
. Hoped yku like it sorry for the long wait I was trying to think how to start it. 

Also sorry for it being short 

Word count : 710


	10. #10 Prisoner Of Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so here me out I've been thinking of ideas for this one so I hope you like it, (prisoner of Azkaban is my all time favourite movie)
> 
> Summary: in the shrieking shack when the golden trio meet sirius

OK so here me out I've been thinking of ideas for this one so I hope you like it, (prisoner of Azkaban is my all time favourite movie)

Summary: in the shrieking shack when the golden trio meet sirius

_____________________________________

Third person pov

Italics mean its from the book

Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry wheeled around. 

With a snap, the man In the shadows closed the door behind them.

A mass of filthy hair clung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets. 

he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face.

It looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was sirius black.

Hermione stood imfront of harry protectively, as she saw sirius step forward.

"i knew you would come for your friend harry" he croaked,looking at them with his deep grey eyes.

"if you want to kill harry you have to kill us first" yelled hermione grabbing onto harry and Ron 

"no only one will die tonight" sirius growled, Harry then lunged forward towards sirius 

"then It will be you" he yelled, Harry tackled sirius to the ground, both struggling to win, Harry ended up having his wand pointed at sirius

Sirius then laughed "hahaha are you going to kill me harry" he laughed and until harry shook him hard. 

Then 

"Expelliarmus" lupin yelled. 

Harry's wand flew out of his hand, so did hermiones. Lupin caught them all deltly, then moved into the room, staring at black. 

Lupin then walked over to sirius staring down at him, "sirius" he finally said he helped sirius up they hugged and kissed each other eagerly. 

It has been forever since they each saw each other last, "remus it's him hes here, let's kill him" said sirius excited. 

"No" roared hermione as she stepped in front of harry "i trusted you, all this time you've been with him" she continued. 

"hes a werewolf that's why he misses lessons" she said, looking up at him as lupin walked forward

"how long have you known" he asked wand pointed,"since professor snape set the essay" she continued 

"Well well hermione yuu really are the brightest witch of your age" remus said

"explained to me how you two know each other and why did you kissed earlier" harry yelled. 

Remus then looked at sirius as if asking if he could, sirius nodded and remus then slung an arm around sirius. 

"first off sirius is innocent it was Peter pettigrew who sold your parents to voldemort" explained remus, and for some reason harry felt the need to believe him. 

"and the other apart" hermione asked, sirius and remus both turned bright red in embarrassment. 

"w-well me and sirius have been dating since our 5th year" explained remus. 

"OK" harry said. 

Time skip to when remus transforms...

It was the full moon and remus had forgotten to take his wolfsbane potion, he was transforming sirius saw his and transformed into padfoot and stood protectivly in front of harry, hermione Ron and snape. 

Mindlink between padfoot and moony 

P: moony is that you 

M: padfoot 

P: moony is pronglet and his James and lily 

M: prongs let he didn't die

P: no moony he survived it was wormtail who betrayed us

End of mindlink...

Sirius then transformed back into a human and turned towards everyone

"moony won't hurt you remus is in control" sirius explained, moony then stood alert and ran off.

Professor Snape carried Ron up to the school with hermione while harry and sirius tagged along at the back.

At the school they saw dumbledore who looked confused,then moony came running up to them with something in his mouth.

It was "pettigrew" growled out sirius as he pet moony head before grabbing Peter and put him in anti animagus binds.

Times skip...

In the end fudge was called to hogwarts and everything was explained sirius was freed and got alot of gallons from the ministry for arresting someone from the noble and ancient house of black.

Harry got to live with Remus and sirius at potter manor,remus and sirius ended up getting married a few years later and adopted harry.

The end.

I've hoped you've liked this chapter I've been meaning to write one like this since this is how I wished prisoner of Azkaban had been but oh well

Word count : 750


	11. #11 Truth Or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : the marauders along with lily all play truth or dare with veritaserum...

Summary : the marauders along with lily all play truth or dare with veritaserum...

_______________________________________

Third person pov

It was a hogwarts hogsmeade weekend, everyone had left apart from the marauders and lily evans. 

the marauders are banned from hogsmeade for a week because they made not one but three cauldrons explode in one potions lesson 

Lily got detention as well for yelling at james to much in a day.

And so here they are lily and the marauders alone in the Gryffindor common room.

James was trying to sit near lily, Peter was sleeping on one of the single chairs,remus was reading a book and sirius had his head on remus's lap

All was peaceful until.

"hey let's play a game" yelled sirius knocking remus's book out of his hands and earning a slap on the head from said person

James then jumped up from his place next to lily and ran of to get something, he then came back minutesater with an empty butterbear bottle.

"let's play truth or dare" he exclaimed, plopping down on the floor while putting the empty bottle in the middle.

"great idea prongs" yelled sirius dragging remus by the hand to sit next to him on the floor.

Peter then awoke and lily huffed but sat next to remus on his right.

"wait let's make it different" said sirius as he bought out five bottles of something. 

"sirius what is that" asked remus sighing at his best friend 

"it's veritaserum remmy" said sirius as he dodged a slap on the head again from remus. 

He then passed out all five bottles "3 2 1 drink" everyone drank the potion,soon everyones eyes where glazed over. 

"who wants to go first" 

"i will, I will" yelled James excitedly 

"OK James you go first" he spins the bottle at it lands on... 

"Lily" 

"ohhh why me" 

"doesn't matter truth or dare lils" asked james

"Truth you prat" 

"OK who's your favourite Marauder?" 

"remus, end of story" cue the sad look from James and remus smiling at lily. 

"OK my turn" 

She spun it and landed on 

"sirius" 

"ohh great" 

"yay thanks lils" 

"truth or dare Black" 

"truth" he said confidently 

"what's your sexuality" 

"I'm GAY AF 🏳️🌈🏳️🌈" 

Silence, he pouted "you guys dont sound surprised" 

"Well cant say I'm surprised" - lily 

"i knew it pads" - James 

"that's good" murmured remus 

"i guessed you were pads" - Peter 

They then found out that 

Remus was also GAY

Lily was straight 

James was Bi 

And Peter was still asleep now snoring,It was sirius's turn again

"anyway my turn" sirius spun it and it landed on 

"remus" 

"oh goody" 

"aww don't be a grumpy puss moons, truth or dare" 

"truth" 

"hmmmm do you have a crush on someone?" 

"y-yes" remus blushed bright red, sirius thought for a minute. 

'please be me, please be me' 

James and lily casted each other a knowing look before snapping remus and sirius out of their thoughts. 

"OK my turn" he spun it and it landed on... 

"lily" remus smirked he knew just the question to ask. 

"who do you have a crush on lils" lily paled and look nervously at james before death glaring at remus. 

"you are dead" she mouthed at him, remus just shrugged and smiled. 

"i-I like potter" she said getting quiet at the end. 

"what was that lils speak up" 

"i said I like potter" 

"still can't hear you!!!!" 

"I LOVE JAMES FUCKING POTTER!!! There happy" she yelled scaring everyone, but didn't wake peter up who fell back asleep

"really you do lils" said James shocked, Lily then looked over at him a blushed before nodding. 

"WHOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!" he yelled jumping up and doing a weird dance, remus and sirius smiled at them. 

James then leaned down and kissed lily full on the lips before sitting back down grinning like a madman. 

"Well my turn" lily spun it and it landed on

"remus" 

'Oh know ' remus though 'I'm dead' lily was smiling knkw just what question she was going to ask

(also just so you knkw she already knows that he is a werewolf since he told her and there best friends) 

"so who to you like remmy" she asked smirking like he did to her before. 

Remus then blushed crimson before muttering something under his breath. 

"what was that remmy I couldn't hear you" 

"I said I liked *mutters*" 

"still can't hear you!!!" 

"I like sirius" 

"say it louder" 

"i said I LOVE SIRIUS BLA-" before he could finish he felt a pair of lips kiss him. 

It was sirius he was kissing remus, they stayed like that for a few more seconds before stopping and looking into each others eyes. 

"you love me too" 

Sirius smiled, "of course how could I not" he said 

They then kissed again, with James and lily Fangirling and Fanboying over them whispering. 

"i ship it" 

"finally" 

"I've been waiting since third year" 

"🌜WOLFSTAR⭐" 

The end 

I hoped you liked this one it was a fun one to write, please keep commenting ideas it would really help. 

Bye 

Word count : 853


	12. #12 Kindergarten Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 
> 
> Muggle AU James and Lily died in a car crash and left Harry, except Sirius wasn't in prison and got custody of him. So come age 5-6 it's time for Harry to go to kindergarten and cue teacher!Remus :D

Summary: 

Muggle AU James and Lily died in a car crash and left Harry, except Sirius wasn't in prison and got custody of him. So come age 5-6 it's time for Harry to go to kindergarten and cue teacher!Remus :D

_______________________________________

Start of recap...

"come on were late paddy" 

"I'm coming harry hold on" i yelled, as I ran after him right now we have about 5 minutes before harry is late for class. 

Almost there...

End of recap... 

Sirius pov 

"We made it" me and harry yell as we run through the open door to harrys classroom. 

Silence... 

I looked around to see the whole class and teacher looking at me and harry as I yelled that. 

"oops" I said rumbling the back of my back awkwardly as I heard harry laughing from next to me, I then lightly whacked his head before pushing him forward.

"go find hermione and Ron huh" I said he then ran off to find his best friends. 

I then saw the Teacher and god was he handsome, he was about 6'2 with sandy blonde hair he had a couple of faint scars running along his cheeks, he has brown eyes which held a bit on Amber in them.

He was wearing an oversized light brown sweater ( like the one he wears in POA) with feaded dark blue jeans, basically he looked adorable and handsome. I couldn't stop staring he was 

"gorgeous" 

I then saw him blush bright red "oops" I didn't mean to say that our loud. 

I then awkwardly walked over to him, he smiled cheeks still painted bright red. 

I smiled "hi I'm sirius black harrys godfather" i said shaking his hand. 

"oh so your harry's godfather I heard alot about you from all the other teachers here" he said in a soft voice. 

'Holy shit even his voice is handsome' as I thought this I felt myself blush

"I'm remus, remus lupin harry's teacher" he said smiling 

"nice to meet you Remus" i said

I then checked my watch 

"shit" i cursed, "I'm have to go I will pick him up later" I said before rushing over to harry to give him a huge hug "see ya later prongslet love you" 

Harry hugged me back "see you later paddy love you too" I pat his head and ran out the door 

"see you later Remus" i yelled winking at him. 

Remus blushed before starting the class. 

Remus pov 

It was the start of school but we were still missing one student, as I was watching the students I heard a two voices from the door

"We made it" 

I looked over to see Harry Potter my missing student and his Godfather,they laughed awkwardly and harrys godfather lightly whacked him and harry ran of to hermione and Ron. 

I continued to study him, I was then knocked out of my thoughts by a gruff voice 

"gorgeous" 

He said I then blushed, he then walked towards me awkwardly i could tell that I was still blushing. 

He was about 5'11 with jet black wavy hair which stopped just above his shoulders,he had grey eyes and a handsome smile.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt reading ACDC, and black skinny jeans with combat boots. In one word he looked hot as fuck. 

He smiled "hi I'm sirius black harrys godfather" he said shaking my hand. 

"oh so your harry's godfather I heard alot about you from all the other teachers here" I said in a soft voice. 

'Holy shit he is as hot as the vibe he gives off' as I thought this I felt myself blush

"I'm remus, remus lupin harry's teacher" I said smiling 

"nice to meet you Remus" sirius said

Sirius then checked his watch 

"shit" he cursed, "I'm have to go I will pick him up later" he said before rushing over to harry to give him a huge hug "see ya later prongslet love you" 

Harry hugged him back "see you later paddy love you too" sirius then pat his head and ran out the door 

"see you later Remus" he yelled winking at him. 

I then blushed before starting the class. 

The end 

I hoped you have liked this I have finally written the second part of Kindergarten. 

Word count : 723


	13. #13 Times Padfoot Didn't Give A Sh*t!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a random oneshot I decided to write at like 3am
> 
> Summary: when sirius transforms into padfoot at random times

This is a random oneshot I decided to write at like 3am

Summary: when sirius transforms into padfoot at random times 

_______________________________________

Time 1 

Location : marauders dormitory (aka remus's bed) 

Remus lupin pov

It was a normal morning I was woken up by sirius who was laying on my lap in Animagus form.

"padds what the heck" i said quietly, as I tried to not wake up james and Peter. 

I tried moving my legs but It was as if they were glued to my bed, I gave up and decided to read my book from the night before. 

It was hours before I could move, padfoot woke up at like 10am good things it was Saturday. 

While reading i didn't realise but I was stroking padfoot fur, when he awoke he just licks my hand and transformed back 

This is where I promptly shoved him of my bed, hearing a loud thump. 

Time 2 

Location : Gryffindor common room 

Third person pov 

It had been a weird day for all the students because seeing a grim like dog follow round remus allday was weird. 

It started of earlier when Gryffindor students got back from hogsmeade,

they came face to face with Remus lupin chasing a huge black dog round the common room screaming threats at it. 

It was a hilarious sight to see, the third through fifth years were laughing,

the first and second years didn't know what to do and the six and seventh years just sighed 

Since the marauders started at hogwarts this has been a routine thing for them to whitness in Gryffindor Tower. 

Time 3 

Location : the great hall (breakfast) 

Third person pov 

It was an ordinary morning for once, everyone gathered in the great hall eating and chatting with friends the staff watching over everyone. 

And the marauders haven't pranked (yet), it was quiet until.... 

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK GET YOUR FURRY ARSE BACK HERE WITH MY BOOK NOW OR SO HELP ME!!!!!!" roared the voice of remus lupin. 

The doors were slamed open, causing all conversations to end instantly. 

All eyes were looking at a red faced sandy haired fifth year Gryffindor, chasing after a black grim like dog through the halls and doors of hogwarts. 

They raced around all the house tables including the staff one, everyone soon began laughing as they nkw saw a book half hanging out of tbe dogs mouth. 

Even the professors were laughing Dumbledore was watching in emusment at their antics

While professor Mcgonagall was muttering under her breath about her stupid loud Gryffindors. 

The show was on for a few more minutes before remus caught The dog round his legs and dragged him back out where they came from. 

Still furiously muttering threats under his breath to the dog who whimpered.  
Time 4

Location : the hallway 

Third person pov 

The marauders where walking through hogwarts corridor for once they were just talking and having fun

Normal right but not when you see then walking with a huge black dog with them. 

Just down the corridor a miss lily evans could be seen walking there way. 

The dog smirked before innocently waiting until they past and roughly pushed james potter into the lest suspecting girl. 

The two Gryffindors fell over with James on top of her. 

Hazel eyes stared into deep emerald knowone talked, "it wasn't me I swear lils" was tje voice of james potter. 

He then pushed himself up and glared heatedly at the dog, the dog has a look of fear 

Before he scampered off away from the angry potter.

The end 

I hoped yky liked this sorry if its bad Im writing it at like 3. 40am but any don't forget to comment ideas or feedback 

Bye

Word count : 625


	14. #14 The Library (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just thought of this
> 
> Summary: there is a reason remus loves the library

I just thought of this

Summary: there is a reason remus loves the library

_______________________________________

Remus lupin pov 

"hey lils, I'm heading out!" I yelled from the front door of my apartment, my room mate and best friend Lily evans. 

"yeah ok have fun Rem!" she yelled back from the living room, I then laughed and walked out the door

I then began walking to the Library, I really hope that, that handsome receptionist is still there, like he has been for the past week. 

I soon get to the library, I opened the doors and the sweet scent of books wafted towards me this is the best scent I thought. 

I then closed the big oak doors and walked towards where to return an borrow books, I looked forwards and there he was. 

He was about 5'11 when standing up, he had jet black wavy hair which stopped at his shoulders, 

he had playful grey eyes with a handsome smile and well defined cheekbones. 

He was wearing a black pink floyed t-shirt, with a flannel wrapped round his slim waist. 

he also wearing a leather jacket, with dark blue ripped skinny jeans and black combat boots.

He looked like a badass teenager (Just so you know they are like 19-20 in this so they are college students). 

I then snapped out of my daydream of him and got my books out of my bag and put them on the desk top. 

The man behind was on his phone an hadn't noticed me, so I cough and they jump almost dropping their phone. 

They look towards me and smile charmingly which made me blush bright red. 

"H-Hi I'm here to return these" I say nervously gestureing to the pile of books. 

Sirius pov 

I'm so bored!!! I've been here since like 8 am and that cute sandy blonde haired guy isn't here yet. 

He's been coming here everyday but he's not here now. I huff and pout a little before looking at the door one final time before going on Instagram. 

Time skip... 

As I was scrolling through Instagram, I heard the front door open but I couldn't be bothered to look up since the cute guy won't be coming. 

A few minutes later I felt someone was watching me and that very same person coughed and almost made me drop my phone. 

I looked up startled and saw that it was the cute sandy haired guy I was over joyed to see him, I smiled at him which he blush at. 

He was about 6'3 with short sandy blonde hair, with a few freckles dancing across his cheeks and nose, he also had two scars running across his nose. 

He had a cute gummy smile which could light up a room,he also had light brown eyes with a spect of Amber in them. 

He was wearing cream trousers, with a half moon and wolf t-shirt, with a black shirt on top, he had on black and white converse. His hands were buried in his large pockets. 

He looked adorable!! 

I was broken out of staring openly at him by his sweet voice. "H-Hi I'm here to return these" he said nervously gestureing to the pile of books. 

"OK yeah give them here and I will get someone to put them back for you" I said smiling at him again. 

He then nodded and gave me the pile of books as we did our hands touched and I felt my heart beat fast as we did. 

We were both blushing,i then got the courage and said "so what's your name cutie" he then blushed brightly looking down before answering quietly. 

"it's remus, remus lupin" he stook his hand out

"Well I'm Sirius, sirius back nice to meet ya! Remus" I said excitedly before grabbing his hand and shaking it. 

" so are you busy later cutie?" I ask feeling nervous. "n-no I'm not" he said, "well I finish at 5 so do you want to go for ice cream" I asked winking at him. 

"yeah sure sounds great" he smiled brightly. 

"awesome" I said and quickly kissed his cheek lightly before disappearing behind the desk to put the books back. 

The end 

I finally finished oneshot number 14 I hoped you have liked it!!! 

Word count : 735


	15. #15 Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : remus and James are arguing over something stupid but when he says 'are you fucking sirius' the common room thinks of something different
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> Just so you know sirius and remus are already dating just secretly

Summary : remus and James are arguing over something stupid but when he says 'are you fucking sirius' the common room thinks of something different

Hope you like it

Just so you know sirius and remus are already dating just secretly

_______________________________________

Third person pov

It had been a quiet morning for Gryffindor House, James potter and sirius black got detention as usual because they where apparently 

Attacking each other and yelling out War cries in the hallway and professor Mcgonagall saw the whole thing. 

She gave Sirius and James both a week dention but everyone could tell that she was trying hard not to smile.

Time skip a few hours ahead...

Remus lupin pov

It been a few hours since Prongs and Padfoot got that week dention me and Wormtail are still laughing at what happened. 

But for some reason James is pissed of with me, so at the minute we are arguing over why he and sirius started shouting war cries

"but siriusly why James!" I yelled exasperated at him he's so stubborn. 

I look around and the whole common room is staring at us like we're mad,i looked over too see that 

Peter was sitting comfortably in one of the plush red chairs and sirius is standing on the side leaning against the wall looked emused. 

"are you really asking me that Rem" he said 

"yes but siriusly you could of gotten hurt or worse expelled(sorry I had to 😂)" I grumbled James has never been this stubborn before. 

But I am starting to loose my temper and the full moon is only a few days away. 

I could tell he was even more angry now, his face has turned a bright red and his hands were balled into fists. 

" ARE YOU FUCKING SIRIUS REM!!" he yelled. 

It was silent I saw that Peter had fell of his chair and Padfoot was looking shocked. 

"umm yes" I said unsure, then everyone gasped and started screaming things like 

"what are you two dating?" 

"are you actually remus?" 

"about time to" 

Sirius then walked over to me trying really hard not to laugh, as he got closer he put an arm round my shoulders and whispered. 

"maybe you should think about what Prongs here just said rem" he said laughing 

At my bemused face, I the. Thought it over Fucking siri-

"oh" I said and a realised what I just comfermed. 

"oh Merlin" I moaned kneeled down on the floor and put my head in my palms I could feel my face burning Crimson red. 

Sirius was still laughing as was James Padfoot sighed and kissed me on the cheek and walked away to our dormitory. 

James then bounded over to me" so are you fucking sirius? " he asked innocently 

I then looked up at him and glared before launching at him and tackling him to the ground and began tickling him mercifully. 

The end 

I hoped you have liked this one sorry if it doesn't make sense I tried to explain what happened but anyway thank for the reads greatly appreciated 

Don't forget to comment any feed back or any oneshot suggestions please! 

Bye 

Word count : 530


	16. #16 🏳️🌈PRIDE MONTH 🏳️🌈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: pride be prepared for loads of gayness 🏳️🌈🏳️🌈

🏳️🌈First of I would like to say HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!!! I'm so happy that its finally here, but I'm sad that I can't celebrate with my family since they do not support the LGBTQ+ community but yeah be yourself and love is love hope you have an amazing month hopefully and like this chapter 🏳️🌈

It is a special for PRIDE MONTH!

Summary: pride be prepared for loads of gayness 🏳️🌈🏳️🌈

_______________________________________

Third person pov 

It is almost midnight and remus and sirius are up counting the minutes till its pride month. 

They have been looking forward to this month all year, they do the exact same thing every year

Every year they wait till midnight 

Then in the morning they wake prongs and wormtail up 

They show that they are LGBTQ by being extra Gay in public 

Loads of hugs and kisses on the cheeks and lips 

They run around with gay pride flags round their shoulders 

The professors don't mind because they are happy 

Lily and Alice always make a cake with LGBTQ + in frosting 

They would also go into Hogsmeade and into honrydukes for sweets ( mainly chocolate for remus) 

So yes pride month is always amazing for sirius and remus 

The end 

Sorry that it is short I didn't know what else to wrote so I hope you like it don't forget to comment feedback or ideas for me thanks 

Bye 

Word count : 240


	17. #17 Soulmate (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : when you first enter hogwarts a name appears on your wrist....
> 
> It's first year and remus just entered hogwarts when he looks at his wrist he sees the name 'Sirius Black' in neat cursive writing he thinks 'Who is sirius black??'

Summary : when you first enter hogwarts a name appears on your wrist....

It's first year and remus just entered hogwarts when he looks at his wrist he sees the name 'Sirius Black' in neat cursive writing he thinks 'Who is sirius black??' 

______________________________________

Remus lupin pov

First year

Im finally at hogwarts I can't believe it, I also just got sorted into my house Gryffindor I haven't met anyone yet but first I have to meet with the Headmaster 

To talk to him about my 'furry little problem' which basically means I turn into a Werewolf ;I'm a monster. 

As I'm walking I feel a tingle on my wrist so I pull up my sleeve I gasp at what I see. 

"What's this?" I gasp

Engraved in my pale skin is the name 'Sirius Black' in neat cursive gold writing "who is Sirius Black I recognised the last name" 

I then finally get to the Headmasters office I pull down my sleeve again covering up the name. 

\-------------------next year--------------------------

Second year 

Remus lupin pov

Its now my second year and knowone has found out about my furry little problem. 

Right now I'm in potions with the slytherins yay;not the sarcasm.

professor slughorn is showing us how to make a potion called Amortentia, it looks cool. 

I have made one friend called lily Evans I have talked to my dorm mates they seem call 

And I found out that sirius black is in my dorm as well I couldn't believe it when we introduced ourselves. 

As I was writing the notes for the potion we then got into partners, thanks to my sensitive hearing I didn't jump when someone tapped me on the shoulder. 

I turned around to see sirius black standing there looking for once nervous he was ringing his hands together looking at his feet

"hello sirius what can I do for you?" I asked politely trying not to blush as he ran his hands through his thick black curly hair. 

"Well I was hoping we could be partners" he asked 

I was stunned he had never asked me to be his partner in potions before he's always been with James potter another of our dorm mate. 

I. Then nodded and we began to make our potion,as we did I caught myself looking at him a lot. 

\-------------next year-----------------------

Remus lupin pov 

Third year 

OK its now third year and my dorm mates found out last year that I was a Werewolf, the best part was that they weren't scared by it

I think It made us closer together so we formed the Marauders and we go around pranking everyone mainly the slytherins one in particular called Severus snape or to James and sirius 

'Snivellus Snape' James has hated snape since he is best friends with his 'one true love' lily Evans 

A very firary red headed green eyed girl in our year. 

At this minute me, sirius, James and Peter are all making a map of the school grounds we have been working on it for most of the this year and last year. 

It's called the Marauders map since we are the marauders, we also figured out nick names for each other. 

I'm called Moony sirius is called Padfoot James is called Prongs and Peter is called wormtail, we have these particular names for when we talk about the full moon or pranks. 

They also became unregistered Animagus for me I couldn't ask for a better group of friends. 

I have found out that my love for Padfoot has grown massively since sirius said last year that he 'didn't care that I was a monster because I am still me'

I still have that blasted name still on my wrist and I don't think it's going to go away anytime soon. 

\-------------------next year----------------------

Remus lupin pov

Fourth year 

I have now survived four years at hogwarts without anyone knowing I'm a Werewolf it's going great. 

It's about 11 am on a Saturday, I'm in the hospital wing since the full moon was just last night it was a bad one but I survived with only a few new scars. 

My wrist is on show but I don't need to hide it since I'm the only one here apart form madam pomfrey who's in her office. 

As Im reading the hospital wing doors open and in comes Padfoot in all his glory strutting up to me like a model with a cheeky grin on his lips. 

I then put my book down and look up at him with a questioning look, he just smiles and grabs two chocolate bars from honeydukes from his pockets 

And gives them to me, I then smile big at him and begin eating the sugary treat. 

As I am I feel sirius's gaze on me I look up at him to see that he has seen my wrist i then drop the chocolate and hide my wrist from him. 

"rem what's on your wrist?" he asks quietly I then flinch at the question "n-nothing, it's nothing pad!!"

I said it was quiet for a few awkward seconds before Padfoot stands up and leaves. 

I then sigh wishing that I could tell him. 

\--------------next year------------------------

Remus lupin pov

Fifth year 

Finally fifth year and its O. W. L S this year so right now I'm trying to get Padfoot to study with me since I know that James is trying to get lily to go out with him. 

Surprising enough he actually says yes and we then head to the library to study. 

We then get there and pick out a table to sit at I then walk of to pick some books out. 

When I come back I see sirius with his hair tied back with a pencil in his hair and sleeves rolled up casually leaning back on his chair and Holly shit does he look like a model. 

https://images.app.goo.gl/uPZaqscyBs6rDei59

(Pretty much he looked like this) 

I felt a blush rushing up my cheeks making then a Crimson red, I then cleared my throat and walked back up to him

I then sat on the chair in front of him and lated the books out on the table in front of us and began to study. 

Halfway through studying I saw sirius's tan wrist with gold writing on it. 

My curiosity got the best of me and I reached forward and grabbed his wrist gentle I felt him tense up as he tried to free his wrist form my grip. 

I didn't let go and pulled it towards me to see it better, my mouth opened in shock at what I saw. 

On his wrist in golden cursive writing much like mine was the name 'Remus lupin' what that means... 

"your my soul mate" I whispered shocked,i then looked up into deep grey eyes, sirius's eyes. 

We then started to lean forward, we got closer 

And closer 

And closer 

And closer 

Until.... 

We kissed! 

My dream has finally come true I have finally kissed sirius fucking black.

We pulled back after a few minutes, breathing deeply we were both blushing brightly. 

Before smiling stupidly at each other holding hands. 

My soulmate is my crush! 

I'm so sorry its been so long since I last uploaded a chapter, and I literally just thought of this hopefully you like it and don't forget to comment feedback or ideas for me

Thnaks bye 

Word count : 1244


	18. #18 Midnight Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random one shot
> 
> Summary: it's midnight and sirius woke up from a nightmare and realisez that remus is In the shrieking shack...

Random one shot

Summary: it's midnight and sirius woke up from a nightmare and realisez that remus is In the shrieking shack...

_______________________________________

Sirius Black pov

It was about midnight and I had just woken up from a rather horrid nightmare so I sat up in my bed and grabbed the marauders map, 

as I was looking at it the room was filled the sounds James and peters loud snoring.

'weird I can't hear moony' I thought as I looked over to his usually near bed, it was empty and looked like knowone had slept in it for a few hours.

I then looked back to the marauders map and searched for his name.

I looked at every inch of the map, my eyes scanning every little detail, I then sighed and face palmed at where I saw he was.

Remus was in the shrieking shack I wonder why, then quietly I got up and moved out of my warm bed and remaded it.

I grabbed my wand, put my shoes on and grabbed prongs invisibility cloak and put it on.

As I made through the pitch black corridors I Began to wonder why he was there in the first place, I know for a fact that the full moon wasn't until this hogsmeade weekend.

I soon past through the secret passage way to the shrieking shack I began to think what I should say because its obvious he isn't OK.

A few steps later I made it to the womping willow immobillized it and changed into Padfoot and walked to find my secret crush.

As I got to the top of the stairs I saw Remus at the top of the shack sitting down on the dusty floor watching the moon and stars 

He looked almost content, he sighed loudly thinking he was still alone,it sounded sad. 

I just continued to stare lovingly at him, his solf Amber eyes glistening in the moon light, the gentle breeze brushing through his fluffy sbady blonde hair. 

As I walked forward towards him I stepped on an old dried our leaf, it made a sickening crunch sound echoing through out the silent shack

At the sound remus snapped his head round at the sickening sound I couldn't look anywhere but his gentle eyes. 

Third person pov 

Grey eyes stared into Amber, they couldn't hear or see anything around them only each other. 

They began to move towards each other slowly, slowly, slowly. 

Until shoulder was touching shoulder, hand was touching hand, they leaned forward foreheads touching ever so lightly like its a dream. 

Sirius cupped a hand around Remus'a rosy cheek, he took a breath and connected not only their lips their hearts as well. 

Sorry its short and that I haven't updated in a while so sorry but here you are ive been working on this oneshot for a while now 

But now I've got writers block again to please I'm begging you please comment an idea or two for me to do   
I may add a part 2 to this would you like that

Bye!! 

Word count : 507


	19. #19 Trans Remus (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I legit just thought of this while I was watching cosplay tiktoks and because a few of my closest friends are trans😂
> 
> Summary : remus has a secret that knowone knows, what happens when he gets walked in on while changing...
> 
> Hope you like it

I legit just thought of this while I was watching cosplay tiktoks and because a few of my closest friends are trans😂

Summary : remus has a secret that knowone knows, what happens when he gets walked in on while changing...

Hope you like it

______________________________________

Third person pov

Remus lupin has a secret and know its not his furry little problem but something different that he has kept from even the marauders.

And he wants it to stay that way, but something happened and everything changed for him for the rest of his life.

Remus pov

Five years at hogwarts and knowone has found out about my secret and its completely different to my furry little problem.

I'm trans, female to male and I have been ever since I was a child, my parents are surprisingly supportive

Which I am greatful for just like with my furry little problem they have made sure nothing will make it show.

It has been a rather wet morning so far its been chucking down with rain since last week and I don't think its going to let up soon.

I just hope it won't soke through my uniform, it's lunch so me and the marauders are making our way to the great Hall for lunch

When I slip in a huge muddy puddle since we were running I could feel the Water souking through everything that I was wearing

I was very uncomfortable, I was wet cold and shaking like mad but I pulled through it I'll just change after I've eaten something.

Time skip...

I quickly left the great hall with 15 minutes to spare before class that should give me enough time to shower and change.

I got the dorm and stripped of all my wet clothes and put them on my bed I then grabbed and towel and made my way to the bathroom.

I was only in there for a few minutes, before I heard sirius's voice from outside he was trying to open the door but I beat him to it.

I jumped out of the shower and ran from the bathroom to my bed and grabbed my boxers and binder and quickly put them on.

After i did I grabbed my wand and unlocked the door sirius then tumbled in and stared at me in what looks like shock.

I then facepalm myself for not putting on a shirt,I sigh sadly and begin to pack up my things.

Before I could grab my book I my wrist was grabbed, I looked up into grey eyes.

I felt tears at the corners of my eyes I tried to blink them away but they just kept coming.

I finally found my voice when padfoot asked a question, "why are you packing moony" he asked quietly.

I then sniffed pitty fully at myself and looked up "I know you don't want me in here anymore I'll just lea-" 

I was then cut off as sirius grabbed me into a bone crushing hug which lasted for a few minutes.

"don't you dare, I don't care if your trans, gay, pansexual, Bi or any other them your still lyou rem and you always will be" he said

I then nodded as tears kept coming, sirius smiled at me as he wiped them away. 

We stepped away from each other and smiled stupidly. 

The end 

I hoped you have liked this chapter, and remember trans or not your still human and deserve rights just be yourself knowone can tell you otherwise. 

Love it love! 

Hoped you liked it and don't forget to comment feedback or any ideas for me 

Bye! 

Word count : 601


	20. #20 Fun Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : this it when harry ask Wolfstar when they started dating
> 
> Hope you like it

Summary : this it when harry ask Wolfstar when they started dating

Hope you like it

______________________________________

Third person pov

"padfoot moony how did you start dating" 15 year old harry asked one morning in 12 Grimmuld place

Sirius throught for minute and turned to remus nervously, remus sighed and though

"OK fine then I will tell it, sirius do you have a pensive" sirius nodded and went of to get one 

Remus then put his wnad to his temple and pulled out a memory and put it in the pensive. 

Remus sirius and harry all jumped into the memory 

/ The first thing everyone sees are a pair of ripped jean clad legs wearing a red belt with black combat boots came into focus/

/others voices were heard, the camera looked like it was sat against something the person kneeled down it was sirius black/

/ young remus lupin then walked into the view, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a short sleeved dark green button up shirt he looked pretty uncomfortable/

/after a few more shuffling everyone was sat in a circle, the girls were all wearing party dresses/

As they where watching remus whispered to harry what was happening 

"this was when we came home from a club, sirius was the only one living alone at the time so we all went to his" he said

/ James then grabbed an empty bottle and put it in the middle, he grinned "how about we play spin the bottle" he said/

/ "James you know what happened last time" complained sirius as everyone else laughed, "oh come on don't be a sour puss it wasn't that bad" said lily who was laughing /

/sirius grumbled something along the lines of 'bastards... Enjoyed.... My ass', the games then started/

/James span the bottle it landed on remus, remus than spun it and it landed on Peter they leaned forward and kissed briefly and pulled back/

Remus groaned loudly,putting his head in his hands as sirius patted his friend on the back somenly 

/there where a fe wither pairs such as sirius and James, Alice and remus, James and Lily, Peter and Frank/

/lily span it,it landed on sirius who spun it and it landed on remus they kissed longer than the others but not noticble/

/ remus then spun it once again it landed on sirius again, so they leaned in again and kissed longer/

/wolf whistles could be heard around them as they leaned forward, remus was blushing like crazy/

/the cheers continued until they stopped, sirius mumbled "you are enjoying this sick people" he muttered/

/and you guessed it once again it was remus and sirius, "I fucking swear this thing is cursed" said sirius, "I agree" said remus/

"oh good merlin" moaned remus as sirius winked at him 

/sirius held remus's head as they kissed/

/they then broke away a few minutes later, everyone shouted "Wolfstar has finally begun" /

/ James's voice was heard on the camera "and this people is how wolfstar started" he chuckled as sirius lunged at him/

Then memory then ended harry was smiling as they left the memory he then hugged both his godfathers and went of to his room

Remus and sirius were left alone in the kitchen. 

"you know I still think it was cursed" said sirius 

"shut it" growled out remus 

The end 

I hoped you liked this I literally just came up with it. Don't forget to comment feedback and any ideas for me. 

Bye

Word count : 586


	21. #21 Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : this is when sirius dies and how remus felt since they were mates
> 
> Hope you like it I've never been good with sad stuff

Summary : this is when sirius dies and how remus felt since they were mates

Hope you like it I've never been good with sad stuff

______________________________________

Remus lupin pov

Everything was a blur one minute the order and the kids were fighting the death eaters.

The next Bellabitch(yes I know what I said) was screaming the killing curse, at harry and sirius.

And lastly Sirius was falling he fell into the viel of death of All things,it felt like the world was crashing in on me.

I couldn't breathe I couldn't think, harry was screaming sirius's name and all I could do was hold not only him but myself back as well.

My mate it gone just like that, only seeing each other again after 12 bloody years.

My heart stopped my arms loosend around harry and he ran after the bitch who killed him. 

My one true love my mate ripped right out of my arms.

I have know reason to live, my only life force that had kept me going is out. 

I know he is dead our mindlink is cold not filled with sirius's emotions just cold like ice. 

All I could do was stand there and watch him just motionlessly fall through. 

I always think that I should of done something anything but I didn't and its all my fault he's dead. 

All my fault... 

Time skip...

It's only been a few hours since he fell, my face is stiff no emotions are showing.

I was into Grimmuld place, not looking were I was going somehow I ended up in Sirius's old room.

I flopped lifelessly on his bed, and sobbed loudly it sounded more like a howl of hurt to other people

I cried out of the tears I didn't shed hours ago all my sorrows in one big go.

I Eventually fell asleep,the dream I ahd was peaceful

I found myself surrounded by white I felt like i was flying, I looked around a bit.

I froze to the right of me was "Sirius" I said, I was shocked to shocked to think when I said his name.

He then turned around, yes it was him, I felt my legs have life in them and I sprinted up to my mate.

He laughed sadly and hugged me tightly I did the same not wanting to let go just yet.

When we parted I tears wheld up in my eyes as I took in his face once again.

We then leaned forward and eagerly kissed each other as if our lives depended on it which it did in reality.

He kissed for ages, before we stopped sirius wiped my tears away.  
"it is not your fault ren" he said 

"no but it is if only I di-" I didn't get to finish as he silenced me with a kiss we then parted 

I looked into his eyes they were full of life like they were years ago. 

"look after Harry for me my love" he whispered

I said nothing not being able to find my voice so I nodded, he smiled great fully at me

He was the fading, my dream was ending.

"I love you my love" I whispered he heard me and mouthed "me too"

Then I awoke peacefully with a happy but sad smile on my face.

The end

Ok I will admit writing this made me tear up a bit,and I tied since I'm nkt good with writing sad things as I said before. 

but I hoped you have liked this chapter don't forget to comment feed back and ideas for me

Word count : 608


	22. #22 Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary :it's Halloween at 12 Grimmuld place, Harry is Feeling down so he talks with remus and sirius late at night in the kitchen over some hot chocolate.

Summary :it's Halloween at 12 Grimmuld place, Harry is Feeling down so he talks with remus and sirius late at night in the kitchen over some hot chocolate.

______________________________________

Third person pov 

Harry potter hates Halloween, why its because it was the night his parents were murdered by a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort,harr yhas never once celebrated Halloween. 

Every year since his parents died harry gets the same nightmare every year on that night its the same over abd over again. 

It's about midnight maybe later but Harry had woken up from the horrible nightmare for some reason it was worse than usual. 

So he decides to go downstairs to the kitchen of 12 Grimmuld place and make some Hot chocolate to ge this mind of the nightmare. 

Harry then skylike creeps out of his and Ron's shared room, he walks down the dark hallway pasting the others rooms. 

He stops outside sirius's room, hand raised to the door but decides against it, he doesn't want to wake sirius up for something stupid as a nightmare. 

Harry then continues on with his journey to the kitchen he makes sure he it super quiet, and creeps sneakerly down the stairs. 

He is now on the first floor of 12 Grimmuld place, he is careful of Mrs blacks portrait - sirius's mother- she does not wkae up. 

Harry sighs with relief, she didn't wkae up and start screeching, Harry shivered wrapping his arms around his body. 

He didn't know it would be this cold down here he's wishing he brought a blanket or something. 

As harry saw the kitchen the light was on and hushed voices were heard harry just about recognised sirius's voice and Professor lupins voice. 

What were they doing up, he thought and then pushed the door open, as he did he could see that sirius and professor lupin were sitting quite closely together. 

They were holding hands as well with two mugs of coffee or maybe hot chocolate in their hands, knowome spoke for a few moments. 

Sirius then broke the silence by getting up and hugging harry tightly harry hugged back. 

"hey pup would you like to join us" sirius asked harry, Harry blushed and nodded sirius then walked him to the seat in between lupin and sirius. 

Harry let his head drop to the table, a cup of Hot chocolate was then placed infeon of him, he nodded his head in thnaks blew on it then took a sip. 

Sirius then sat back down on harry's left, one hand holding his drink the other round the back of harry's chair 

"so what are you doing up pup" asked sirius breaking the silence, Harry swolled the rest of his drink in his mouth then answered 

"Halloween" he said simply, sirius and remus then shared a look between them and turned back kto harry. 

They all finished their drinks, remus got up and put them in the sink, "how about we move to the living room it's much warmer there" he said as he came back. 

Everyone then moved to the living room remus and sirius sat close together on the sofa and harry sat in the middle of them snuggled up close to sirius. 

"so what were you two doing up" harry asked hesitantly, sirius answered. 

"ever since that Halloween night me and remus stay up late reminiscing out memories with your parents" he said smiling bitterly at his dead friends names

Harry nodded Somenly, for the rest of the night on the sofa harry in the middle with both marauders cuddled close. 

Remus and sirius each took turns telling harry funny stories about his parents, neither of them cared that it was late 

So they all eventually all fell asleep on the couches, warmed by the gentle glow of the fire. 

This was how the rest of the weasleys found them in the morning. 

The end 

I hoped you liked this chapter, sorry that I haven't updated in like a month I haven't had many ideas or motivation to write. 

Dont forget to comment feedback and ideas for me

Bye! 

Word count : 688


	23. #23 Padfoot's Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi so sorry for the wait I haven't updated in months
> 
> Summary : it's fifth year, sirius is spending the full moon at Remus's childhood home, Remus and sirius (who was padfoot) were playing fetch when remus threw the stick to far,
> 
> A dog catcher and a gryffindor red collar are soon to come!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Hi so sorry for the wait I haven't updated in months

Summary : it's fifth year, sirius is spending the full moon at Remus's childhood home, Remus and sirius (who was padfoot) were playing fetch when remus threw the stick to far,

A dog catcher and a gryffindor red collar are soon to come!

Hope you like it!

_ _ = _ _ - _ - - - - __ _ _. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Third person pov

15 year old remus and sirius were playing fetch in a park nears remus's house.

Sirius was in his animegus form, remus accidentally threw the stick a bit far and padfoot began running after it.

The stick flew for a few yards before dropping as it dropped padfoot had managed to catch up with it he caught it in his teeth. 

Remus was getting worried, padfoot had yet to come back after 10 minutes of waiting. 

Sure he admits he threw the stick a bit far but surely not that far. 

With padfoot... 

A shadow then loomed over padfoot, he stopped and whimpered he then turned around quickly it was a Muggle dog catcher. 

'oh shit' though sirius as the man moved to catch him. 

Padfoot then started to Bark loudly and ran away and tried to find remus.

"Bark, Bark, Bark"

"padfoot" muttered remus he began running quickly towards the barking hoping it was padfoot.

When remus found padfoot he saw a dog catchers running behind padfoot who was running in circles.

They looked stupid,

Remus then intervened and grabbed padfoot round the waist holding him protectively In his arms.

"so sorry sir we were playing fetch and the stick went to far so sorry again" said remus nervously.

The dog catcher just grumbled angerly "OK then just make sure you get a collar or something on that dog or you won't be so lucky next time" he said and walked away.

Remus sighed and put padfoot back down on the ground, "OK let's get you a collar then padfoot" 

he said to himself before walking to a pet shop with padfoot closely behind him.

Time skip... 

They had bought a Gryffindor red dog collar with a gold tag, which was charmed to say return to remus lupin at his childhood address. 

But for magical people it would say please return to the marauders. 

Sirius wore it everyday during their last years at Hogwarts and when harry was born, but it got taken form him when he was sent to Azkaban prison. 

Remus gave it back to him when he next saw him. 

The end 

So sorry for the wait I haven't had many ideas also Thank you so much for all the reads it makes me so happy! 

Bye! 

Word count : 450


	24. #24 A Very Marauder Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was wrote on the 18th December 2020
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! 
> 
> Only 7 days to go can't wait!! This is a special oneshot for Christmas! 
> 
> I was reading a fanfic when the marauders and harry celebrate Christmas so I decided to write my own.
> 
> Summary : A Christmas day at the potters House things are about to get crazy with three Marauders and redhead with a temper and a hyperactive 2 year old

This was wrote on the 18th December 2020

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! 

Only 7 days to go can't wait!! This is a special oneshot for Christmas! 

I was reading a fanfic when the marauders and harry celebrate Christmas so I decided to write my own.

Summary : A Christmas day at the potters House things are about to get crazy with three Marauders and redhead with a temper and a hyperactive 2 year old

_______________________________________

Third person pov... 

"moo'ie" yelled a delighted 2 year old Harry as he ran to the front door to greet his Moo'ie, with lily Potter running behind him trying catch the little tot. 

She soon was able to scoop the 2 year old boy into her her arms and tickle him, Harry squealed in laughter as she then set him down. 

"and here I thought I was your favourite pup" said the hurt voice of sirius black who was standing in the doorway leaning on the side and fake crying. 

Harry then quickly ran over to sirius shouting "siri hug! Siri! Give siri hugs!" 

as he ran into sirius's leg and gripped onto his jeans arms wrapped around his thigh trying to hug sirius. 

Sirius then laughed and picked little harry up and put him on his hip harry then wrapped his arms around his neck tightly and kissed his cheek. 

"siri happy now" he lisped

"siri happy now" answerd sirius smiling and kissing harry all over his face, "ahhh siri" harry squealed in delight. 

"thank you for leaving me to bring in the presents sirius" called a tired voice from the door. 

Then the door opened once again and in came a tall person with many boxes stacked up covering his face.

Sirius then winced and set harry down on the floor and went to help remus with the presents. 

"sorry moony, I wanted to be first to see harry" apologies sirius taking the top two boxes to help remus see. 

"it's fine I completely understand Padfoot" said remus flushed cheeks for the winter wind outside. 

"Moo'ie" cried harry as he ran up to remus jolting the older man as he was still holding the boxes of presents. 

Sirius laughed and leaped into action to safe the presents from falling as sirius helped him remus was soon able to get a grip on the toddler cuddling him. 

Through out the night harry Swapped his Cuddle buddy, he stayed in a person's arms for about half an hour before getting up and moving. 

By the time James got home from work they got to open presents harry was delighted. 

harry had latched on to his papa the minute he got in he wouldn't even go to sirius. 

Sirius who was pouting like a 5 year old had his arms crossed as harry wouldn't leave his papas arms. 

"its OK padfoot his Papa is home" siad Remus smiling behind his mug of hot chocolate. 

"But hes my prongslet" complained sirius, remus gave up trying nad continued his conversation with lily. 

Time skip... 

By the end of the night Harry had eventually left this Papa's arms and fell fast asleep in his Pa'foots arms. 

Remus had fallen asleep with his arm around sirius and harry lily had taken many pictures of the adorable moment. 

Peter had to go early so he left around dinner time. 

By midnight the only two still awake were Lily and James who were slow dancing to 'its beginning to look a lot like Christmas' together by a window. 

"Merry Christmas James" 

"Merry Christmas Lily" 

The end 

Merry Christmas I hoped you have liked this so sorry for the wait nas that I haven't updated since October 

Dont forget to comment ideas for me!

Bye! 

Word count : 700


	25. #25 Are you F*cking Sirius!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi decided to write another one because I saw this on Pinterest 
> 
> Summary : A question asked to the wrong people

Hi decided to write another one because I saw this on Pinterest 

Summary : A question asked to the wrong people 

In the shrieking shack... 

RON: Harry it's a trap. He's the dog.

He's an Animagus.

HERMIONE: If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!

SIRIUS: No. Only one will die tonight.

HARRY: Then it'll be you!

SIRIUS: Are you going to kill me, Harry?

LUPIN: Expelliarmus!

Well, well, Sirius.

Looking rather ragged, aren't we?

Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within.

SIRIUS: Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?I found him.

LUPIN: I know.

SIRIUS: It's him.

LUPIN: I understand.

SIRIUS: Let's kill him!

HERMIONE: No! I trusted you!

And all this time, you've been his friend.

He's a werewolf!

That's why he's been missing classes.

LUPIN: How long have you known?

HERMIONE: Since Professor Snape set the essay.

LUPIN: Well, well, well, Hermione.

You really are the brightest witch of your age, I've ever met.

SIRIUS: Enough talk, Remus!

Come on, let's kill him!

LUPIN: Wait!

SIRIUS: I did my waiting!

Twelve years of it!

In Azkaban!

LUPIN: Very well. Kill him.

But wait one more minute.

Harry has the right to know why.

HARRY: I know why.

You betrayed my parents.

You're the reason they're dead!

LUPIN: No, Harry it wasn't him.

Somebody did betray your parents... but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!

HARRY: Who was it, then?

SIRIUS: Peter Pettigrew!

And he's in this room! Right now!

Come out, come out, Peter!

Come out, come out and play!

HARRY : are you fucking sirius! 

Remus and sirius look at each other then back at harry 

REMUS : well Yes

Harry Is then flabbergasted   
Remus then realises what said and harry's question 

Sirius barks out a laugh at his face 

SIRIUS : the answer is yes we are and yes he is 

Remus hits sirius and is still blushing bright red 

The end 

Sorry for not writing actual paragraphs but I couldn't be bothered really so here is another wolfstar oneshots so sorry for not writing any in months

Word count : 356


	26. #26 Mcgonagall Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : Sirius and remus are passing notes but they get caught by Mcgonagall.

Summary : Sirius and remus are passing notes but they get caught by Mcgonagall.

Thrid person pov...

Sirius was bored in Transfiguration so he decided to bother Remus so he scribbled on a piece of his notebook abs threw it over Remus' head.

Remus then opened the note and read it and replyed back. 

' _Hey moony' ~ sirius_

_'what pads' ~ Remus_

_'I'm bored' ~ Sirius_

_'I know' ~ Remus_

Both boys continued to do this for the rest of class, it hasn't gone unnoticed by their professor. 

She knew they were passing notes as she could quite easily hear paper being thrown and Remus and Sirius'  
'manly giggles' 

So she decided to put a stop to it, she walked around the classroom and stopped purposely behind sirius.   
Who hadn't noticed her. 

His shoulders were hunched over and he was blushing at what he wrote, she could tell he was nervous. 

As his hands shook slightly as he crushed the note into a ball. He got ready to throw it but as soon as he let got Mcgonagall caught it in her hand. 

Smirking slightly she opened it and her eyes widened as she saw what was written. 

In sirius' recognisable untidy scrawl was

' _I love you'_

Unfased by it she crunched it back up into a ball and turned to the class watching her. 

"Please remember Mr Black to not write notes in class's about new pranks to pull in the future" she said

Mcgonagall then put the note on Remus' desk, she didn't see Sirius' look of pure gratefulness as she did. 

When they told anyone who asked how they got together they would answer with. 

"it was professor Mcgonagall" 

The end 

Ive been meaning to write one like this for a while now, I hope you liked it sorry for it being short 

Word count : 305


	27. #27 Waking Sirius Up (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : this is an AU oneshot, where harry live with remus and sirius they have raised harry, and Harry has to wake up Sirius. 

Summary : this is an AU oneshot, where harry live with remus and sirius they have raised harry, and Harry has to wake up Sirius. 

______________________________________

Third person pov... 

Little 5 wear old Harry was getting tired of waiting for his Dada and papa to wake up, so he decides to wake them up himself. 

Quietly Harry stood up and got out of his small bed he dropped on the floor grinning Mischievously and ran to his door. 

He then opened it and ran to his Parents bedroom. 

Once he got there he opened the door, and walked back a bit before running and he jumped on the bed and on a sleepy Remus. 

Remus let out a tired groan as harry landed on him. 

Little Harry giggled as he was picked up by him, Harry grinned at Remus with his teeth which had two gaps in. 

He had lost two baby teeth a few days ago, Remus yawned and hugged Harry tightly to his chest, Harry hugged back equally as tight. 

Harry Dada was always the first to hug him in the morning when he wakes up. 

"Morning my Harry" said Remus his voice still laced with sleep, it was only 7am when he checked his clock. 

"Morning Dada" mumbled Harry practically melting against Remus chest. Harry loves hugging his Dada when he is wearing one of his warm sweaters. 

Eventually Harry and Remus let go of each other so Remus moved harry and sat him on Sirius' face ; harry giggled at he did. 

Remus laughed and shushed harry before he went to have a shower and get ready for the day. 

He left harry to wkae up his still snoring husband by himself. 

Sirius started to wake up when he felt something soft sit on his face, it was giggled. 

Confused Sirius opened his eyes and laughed loudly. 

Grey eyes looked at Emerald Green eyes, he then removed harry from his Face and sat him on his lap facing him. 

"I guess this was Dadas doing right prongslet" asked sirius quirking an eyebrow. 

Harry nodded vigorously as Sirius snorted he then threw harry up in the air. 

Little harry squealed with laughter and sirius caught the toddler and kisses his nose and Harry did the same. 

Sirius the sat up and picked harry up and sat him on his hip before going downstairs he could smell breakfast. 

Once they got down Sirius saw Remus cooking breakfast for all thee of them whole dancing. 

Remus then turned and blushed bright red as he saw His handsome Husband and child watching him dance. 

Grinning devilishly Sirius walked up to Remus and kissed him good morning on the lips. 

Remus smiled and kissed him back, before Harry pushed their faces away from each other pouting. 

They both smirked at each other before they both attacked the little boy with kissed on his face. 

They all started laughing. 

The end 

Who two in one morning I wrote three last night so only one more to write. 

this was cute to write I hope you liked it. 

Word count : 520


	28. #28 Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : so James is sick and tired of Remus and Sirius dancing round each other so he puts together a pranks specially for them.

Summary : so James is sick and tired of Remus and Sirius dancing round each other so he puts together a pranks specially for them.

Third person pov...

"Argh! I can't take it anymore" cried James as he flops onto the sofa next to his girlfriend lily Evans. 

Lily puts down her book and pets James head as it landed in her lap, they sat in silence before lily spoke. 

"Then why don't you play a prank on then" said lily casually braiding a small section of James' hair. 

James then snaps straight up after she said that, grinning widely he jumped up from the sofa and kissed lily on the lips. 

"your a Genius Flower" he shouted before running off to get things ready as he ran out lily just shook her head and laughed. 

A few hours later James' plan was ready he had thought of the perfect plan to get Wolfstar together. 

Now all he needs to do is wait till the next day at breakfast. 

Operation Wolfstar begins! 

Time skip... 

James woke up early to get him plan in motion, he walked to the great Hall and to his luck he was the first student awake. 

For his prank he found a charm, a kissing charm and some fake mistletoe and hung it around every door that Remus and Sirius will use that day. 

It will only work for those two, soon other students began to flood the great Hall. James sat patiently waiting. 

A few minutes later Remus and Sirius finally appeared, and just as James hoped sirius cane through first. 

But he wasn't able to move James tried to cover the smile as he watched 'it worked' he thought happily. 

Confused Remus stepped around Sirius and stood in front of sirius who was still struggling to move his feet. 

"I'm stuck" Sirius said simply shrugging his shoulders and Giving up trying to move, Remus then spoke up. 

"Wait, I recognise this" he said Sirius' eyes brightened "You do" he asked the werewolf hope clear in his voice. 

Remus nodded "Yes Pads I do, I read about this kind of charm in a book, it can be used on Mistletoe and other objects to do with love and kissing" explained Remus. 

"so how do i get unstuck" asked Sirius, "All you have to do is get someone to kiss you on the lips and your free" grinned Remus sirius nodded understanding. 

"w-will you do it then" muttered Sirius blushing he cursed himself for stuttering. "Wait, what me" sputtered Remus who was blushing as well. 

Sirius nodded seriously "okay" Remus whispered he then leaned I nsnd kissed Sirius on the lips, Sirius kissed back and felt his legs unstick. 

They ended the kiss and Sirius walked around happy he could walk again, they grinned at each other and walked over and sat next to James who was smirking. 

'that's just the Beginning' thought James Darky the fun was just beginning. 

As the day progressed Remus and sirius constantly got stuck by the spell in doorways to classrooms even the library once. 

So they kissed and both were secretly enjoying it, James was having a blast with this engenius prank of his. 

He just hopes they confess soon. Anyway it now time for dinner so he sits next to lily greeting her with a kiss to her cheek. 

Remus and Sirius walk in, this time though they both get stuck, blushing the kiss much longer than they had done the rest of the day. 

After they stopped they both spoke at the same time. 

"I like you" they grinned and kissed again sirius Dipping Remus dramatically. 

While at Gryffindor Table James grinned as well, he leaped up onto the table doing a weird but happy Victory dance. 

Everyone laughed and cheered at the same time for the couple and James' funny Dance. 

The end 

Hope you liked this, it was fun to write. 

Word count : 660


End file.
